We meet again
by awsome chick
Summary: Percy and Annabeth childhood best friends get seperated, but after 5 years they reunite once more at Goode high school. How will Percy's stalker fangirl react to this. Yah I suck at summaries. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"We are best friends for ever you know that Wisegirl", he said as he took the 12 year old girl's hand. "Yes, we are SeaweedBrain, said the girl sadly. I have something to tell you..." "Wait I have something to give you firs", he took out of his pocket a silver necklace with an owl holding a trident. "Percy it's beautiful, you shouldn't have". "Yes I should have. Here let me put in on for you. So what were going to say to me, Annabeth?" "Percy I'm moving to San Francisco tomorrow", the girl said with tears in her eyes. "You're what?! You're moving tomorrow. How long will you be there? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Tomorrow?" "I'm sorry Perce. I don't know for how long. My father got a job there and I only found out yesterday", she said between snobs. Percy has known Annabeth since day care and he rarely sees her cry like this. "Shhhh, it's okay". "No it's not okay. I'm leaving and I might never see you again." "Hey, look at me it will not be our last day. I'll always be there for you even if you don't want to I'm always there for you, he said while hugging her tight. Common it's you're last day might as well enjoy it, I'm taking you to the beach."

_Party rock is in the house to night_

_Everybody just have a good time_

Slam!

Stupid alarm clock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody. I just want to thank everybody who read the first chapter, I've got a speech: **

**I want to thank the Academy for believing in me and to all the viewers who read my story (let a tear drop). I also want to thank my parents and friends. Thank you, good night everybody!**

**Sorry for the swearing!**

**Please review I want to know what you think of my story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except those who I invented.**

Annabeth's pov

Stupid alarm clock

I rolled over it read 6:30am.

But without my alarm clock I wouldn't be able to wake up and go to my new school. Yeah, you heard me new school.

A little background story about me. I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm 17 and until yesterday I lived in San Francisco. I actually used to live in New York but my dad got a promotion for work when I was 12 and we had to move there. Now my dad got a new job here in New York so we moved back here.

My dad, Frederic Chase, is a university teacher for war history **(AN: I don't really remember what his job is)** and my mom is a world known architect. My parents are divorced so I live with my dad and that bitch that I call Helen, my step-mom. There's also Bobby and Mattew there identical ten years old twins. The twins are amazing; it is my life to protect them from that evil witch. Helen, I hate her. She's drinks, a lot and she abuses me. I don't get why my dad stays with that evil bitch. My dad is always there for me he was even there for my first beak up; he's so nice and caring about me ever since my mom left when I was 10.

So today was my second day back at New York. I got out of bed and went to shower. I usually don't care about what I look like, but today I wanted to make a good impression. I decided to let my princess curly blond hair loose on my back and to put my white t-shirt with an owl on it and grey skinny jeans to match my fierce grey eyes. I put on my favorite pair of earrings, those with little owls. As you can see I love owls. I then went down stairs after putting my grey Converse.

In the kitchen, my dad was reading the news paper and drinking his coffe.

"Hey sweaty, ready for your first day of school?" he asked. I just nodded while eating my Pop tart. "You better go it's already 7:30". "Okay, bye dad, see you after school."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha in my last chapter I wrote sweaty instead of sweetie that is so funny. I forgot what I was gonna say or write. Anyway I wrote a longer chapter just for you guys so please review. And I'm sorry I've been gone for what 2 weeks. I went on vacation.**

**REVIEW!**

Annabeth's pov.

I went up to my car and started the engine.

During the car ride I thought about my new school. I am going to Goode high school and I am going in my senior year. I thought about my old friends in New York. I wonder if I may see them again. What are the chances of ever seeing them again **(AN: see what I did there)**. It's been 5 years I haven't seen them, they probably forgot me. But I could never forget that goat laugh and those sea green eyes.

Before I knew it I was in front of the school already. Stupid ADHD. I parked my car and got out. I could feel everyone staring at me. Once I got in the school everyone was staring at me. I even heard a wolf whistle. I made my way to the office were a lady in her 50's was typing on her computer.

"Excuse me, maam, in Annabeth Chase, the new girl" I said.

"Ah yes, here is your schedule and locker number and combination. I am going to get Thalia to show you around" she said with a smile.

"Thank you."

Then in came a punk looking girl. She had spiked up black hair with a cool blue strand in it and she was wearing a black shirt with "Death to Barbie" written on it with Barbie with an arrow sticking out of her head with black ripped up jeans. She also had electrifying blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Thalia Grace, Just don't call me by my last name" she said.

"I'm Annabeth Chase; just don't call me Annie or Anna or Beth."

When we got out of the office everybody was still staring at me, so I did the most logical solution: "Quit staring at me and move on!" I screamed.

I turned back to Thalia who had a smirk on her face. "We are gonna be great friends" she said while putting her arm around my shoulder. "Can I see your schedule?" I handed her my schedule. Over her shoulder it read:

_elcomW ot deGoo ighH_

_erdoiP 1: ahMt_

_erdoiP 2: lginhsE_

_eFre erdoip_

_erdoiP 3: tyrsiHo_

_erdoiP 4: cniecSe_

_nchLu_

_erdoiP 5 : rAt_

_erdoiP 6: isrtChemy_

_eFre erdoip_

_erdoiP 7: hPsy. Ed._

_erdoiP 8: cithteruAr_

Stupid dyslexia. I tried focusing harder and it read:

_Period 1: Math_

_Period 2: English_

_Free period_

_Period 3: History_

_Period 4: Science_

_Lunch_

_Period 5: Art_

_Period 6: Chemistry_

_Free period_

_Period 7: Phys. Ed._

_Period 8: Architecture_

"Cool we have the same schedule except period 8 and 4. Hey are you okay? You look like your head is gonna explose" asked Thalia. "I'm fine it's just hard reading. I have dyslexia" I responded. "No way, you're dyslexia too, almost all of my friends and I are too. Just that mine is less severe. Common, let's go introduce you to my friend." With that she hooked her arms to mine lead me, sorry dragged me to a group of 7 people.

"This is Jason, my baby brother" said Thalia pointing to a blonde dude with the same blue eyes as hers. "I am not younger than you, we're twins" he said.

"That is Leo Valdez and Piper Mclean." Leo had a santa elf latino look with what looks like a hyper chipmunk personality **(AN: Sorry but I had to put that there)**. And Piper had a Cherokee look with uneven hair and eyes that change colors at each angle. "Wait, Mclean like the movie star?" I asked. "Yup that's my dad, but please don't mention it."

"Travis and Connor Stoll" Thalia said pointing to two guys with curly light brown hair, blue eyes and a smile that makes you check your pockets to see if your wallet is still there, which wasn't in my pockets. "Hey, where's my wallet?" I asked.

"Stolls, give her back her wallet before I bang your heads on the lockers" said a girl with light brown hair and light green eyes. She looked to innocent to bang heads on lockers. After the Stolls gave me back my wallet, she introduced herself. "I am Katie Gardener".

"And that emo dude in the corner is Nico." In the corner stood a guy wearing all black, black hair, black eyes, black everything. "How many times do I have to tell you, I AM NOT EMO!"

"Hey where are Goat boy and Kelp head?" asked Thalia, whoever they are. Everybody shrugged.

"So who's got math?" I asked. Turns out that Piper and Jason also had math too.

On the way to the math room we talked about our families. Jason and Thalia live alone at their own apartment since their dad, Zeus, owned an aviation company and is rich and they wanted to get away from their, and I quote Thalia: "The almighty queen bitch of the universe way to young for her dad" step mother Hera. Piper has a good relationship with her dad whom she doesn't like people knowing is a movie star and her mom is a world known fashion designer. So she's rich too. She also has 2 older step sisters which her mother had before marrying her dad.

THERE IS SUPPOSED TO BE A LINE HERE BUT I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO MAKE IT SO COOKIECOOKIECOOKIECOOKIECOOKIECOOKIECOOKIECOOKIECO OKIECOOKIECOOKIECOOKIE

Math and English past by easily, even if I has dyslexia and ADHD I am still one of the best students, no I am not bragging, okay maybe a little.

Anyway, the English teacher was Mr. Blowfish, sorry Blofis and he was nice enough. Thalia told me he was a guy named Percy's step dad. I wonder if it's my Percy, nahhhhh probably not. I had that class with everybody else and in the small amount of time I've known the group I've became quit close to Thalia and Piper.

The math teacher was horrible, her name is Ms. Dodds and she is the definition of an old hag. Just thinking about her makes me frustrated. She is so inpatient and cruel and wears a leather jacket. Just ughhhhhhh!

It was free period and Thalia and Piper decided to show me the rest of the school, since we didn't have time this morning.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so some of you have been waiting for some percabeth so here it is hope you like it. Have some of you read the Mortal instruments? If yes ain't it an amazing book! It is so good. But the last book is scheduled to come out in 2014, which sucks. If you haven't read it you have to, but read my story first.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does.

Annabeth's pov

"And here is the library", said Piper. I was so excited, I heard that Goode's library was amazing (cause my mom designed it, hehe), which is why I chose this school.

I opened the double doors and wow! Shelves and shelves of books lined upped, even the walls were lined up with books, couches and bean bags in every corner but not in a messy way more like a organised casual way and the beautiful glass ceiling which light up the room with natural light by the sun. It had an ancient Greece style to it was amazing and don't make me start about the architecture I could go on forever.

Then the bell just had to ruin the moment. "Common that's the warning bell" said Thalia. "Let's go I don't wanna be late for history", I said. "Nerd", that was from Thalia. "Geek", and that from Piper. "And proud of it", I said.

As we were walking down the hall a girl with the fakest bleach blond hair with the darkest eyes (even darker than Nico) I have ever seen came, strutting down the halls like she owned the school, toward us. Her skirt was way too short and her shirt was too showing. But she wasn't wearing tons of make up just some lip-gloss and mascara, she was naturally pretty. Behind her, what I guessed were her followers also wearing the sluttiest clothes with clown makeup, they were all matching, it was funny watching them come toward us. I had to stifle a laugh. How I didn't notice them earlier? I have no idea.

"Who's she?" I whispered to Thalia. "That's the queen bitch of school; Calypso Moonflower and her wanna be minions."

"Tiana, Penny, have you guys seen my Percypoo", Calyspo asked.

"He's probably hiding from you", I thought to myself. Calypso then looked at me and I realised that I said that out loud. Oupsies.

"What did you just say to me, you dumb blond?"

"Are you kidding me? First of all you're blond too, well with your obviously dyed hair and secondly you do not want to mess with me. I am way smarter than you. I could think of 1001 ways to get back at you. Oh and did I mentioned I am a black belt in karate, tae kwon do and jujitsu. So don't ever call me a dumb blond", I was probably red in the face, but I don't care nobody and I mean nobody calls me dumb. It's kind of a long story why I don't like being called a dumb blond, well not that long of a story. During middle school I got bullied because I was blond and had trouble reading, so everybody called me dumb. I worked harder and harder to not let my ADHD and my dyslexia bother me with school, but they still wouldn't leave me alone. But thanks to my best friends Percy and Grover they stopped bullying me. I really missed my best friends. When I moved to San Francisco, we drifted apart and haven't seen then since.

Enough about my suckish life back to the present.

After my blow out, Calypso and her crew turned around with an angry expression and everybody else in the hall were staring at them.

"May I say Annie, you are awesome!" exclaimed Piper.

"Totally, her face was priceless, everybody's afraid of Calypso, well except us and this is just your first day here. You earned my respect", said Thals.

"Thanks, she just looked like a mean girl who needed to be put in her place so I did. Who's Percypoo anyway and why would she come to you?" I said.

"He's my cousin Percy and Calypso wants him to be her boyfriend and I don't know why, his head is filled with kelp. He was supposed to be here this morning with GoatBoy", Thals responded.

"You know what? You and Percy would make a great couple: Percabth. Wait, are you single?" said Piper.

"I am not going out with somebody I haven't met and yes I am single", I stated.

"I have to agree with Piper, you would look good with Perce. Pipes, I hate to break it to ya but you're turning into your mother" said Thals.

"What? I am not. Anyways I've got to go. I've got science. See you guys at luch" and with that Piper left.

When we arrived in history, Katie, Travis and Conner were in the back. Katie and Travis were arguing about something and Conner was just gazing into space. We made our way to sit in front of them.

"Are Katie and Travis going out?" I asked Thalia.

"How did you figure that out? But, no, well yes, it's complicated they've got this love/hate relationship, but we all now they've got a crush on each other."

"Wow that is complicated and how did I figure it out? Well first of all I am quite smart and it was obvious, the way they look at each other, it is how Bella and Edward look at each other."

"Nerd"

"Anyway I hated that movie, I only watched it cause I was babysitting my cousin and she wanted to see it."

"Whatever you say"

Cookiecookiecookiecookiecookiecookiecookiecookieco okiecookiecookiecookiecookiecookiecook

After history, I had science which I was alone. Well I had science with Leo, for which I was happy I wasn't alone, but sad cause I had it with Leo. He kept spitting out random stuff like how pickles are cucumbers just rotting in vinegar and why Dora asks us were the bridge is when she could just turn around and that Tweety is a boy and Blue from Blue's clue is a girl.

Yup, I learned that Leo was just plain weird. But I did find out that he has a crush on Piper, only problem is that Piper and Jason are going out and he won't say anything cause Jason and Piper are his best friends and it will be so awkward for all three of them if he shares his feelings. I feel bad for him. How I got all that information? I am just that good.

Leo and I were heading to the cafeteria to join the others and eat, you know what you usually do at lunch time. We got to a table by a window were everybody was sitting.

"Hey Annie", said Thalia.

"Hey Grace"

"I told you not to call me that"

"And I told you not to call me Annie. I'm going in line to buy my lunch"

"Wait, I'm going with you. So how class without my awesomeness by your side was?"

"Great, I learned that Leo has a crush on Piper", I whispered to her.

"I already know. Oh I'll take a pizza slice with fries. Thank you", she said to the lunch lady. She also took a coke and a chocolate pudding.

"How can you eat all that and still stay skinny? I'll take a salad. Thanks", I took an apple and a Gatorade.

"I don't know"

When we got back to the table, we stared eating. Duh. I was having a great time. I was eating my apple when I heard a familiar voice. The boy had dark messy hair and I couldn't see his eyes he wasn't looking at me. Beside him was a guy with curly brown hair and was wearing an orange hoodie.

"Hey guys, sorry were late. G-man over here forgot to fill the gas of his truck and we had to walk 10 miles."

"That's fine we all know Grover would do that", said Jason.

"Hey guys, this is Annabeth, she just transferred here from San Francisco", said Thalia.

Then time seemed to slow down, the guy with messy dark hair and the voice that sounded so familiar turned and our eyes connected grey and sea green.

"Seaweed Brain"

"Wisegirl"

**Ouhhhhhhh. What will happen next, how will they react? **


	5. Chapter 5

**I just wanted to thank everyone who read my story, every follower, everybody who added my story to their favorites and everybody who reviewed.**

**Except that Guest person who wrote that my story sucked. I just wanted to say that if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all. I was so happy reading my nice reviews, but when I got to read yours, you ruined my moment of happiness. I know I may be overreacting. And maybe I'm not the best at grammar but at least I'm trying. Cut me some slack I'm a freaking 12 year old. I just want to know why you hate it so much.**

**Sorry for my episode I did there, I'm sure no one ever reads these things. I just had to get that of my chest. Anyways enjoy the story! :D**

Annabeth's pov.

_Then time seemed to slow down, the guy with messy dark hair and the voice that sounded so familiar turned and our eye connected, grey and sea green._

"_Seaweed Brain"_

"_Wisegirl"_

I was so shocked that I dropped my apple. Then I jumped up and hugged Percy as if I haven't seen him in 5 years, which is exactly what happened. I can't believe it is actually him. I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything. He changed since the last time I saw him. Instead of being the scrawny little boy, he turned into a well fit man. I could feel his strong muscles around me. He even grew taller than me, I have always been taller than him when we were younger. And heck, he is hot. But underneath all that he was still there, with his little smirk and that childish gleam in his eyes.

"Annabeth, is that really you?" his voice sounded almost like he couldn't believe it.

"Well, I wouldn't be hugging you if I weren't Seaweed brain. I missed you", I said.

"I missed you too, man you've changed, but in a good way, were are the braces and glasses?"

"I got my braces remove 3 years ago and my vision cleared up. And Grover! Come here!" I let go of Percy and opened my arms out to Grover to hug him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I moved back here 2 days ago. I was gonna go and track you guys down, but I didn't know you guys went to school here."

"Wait so you're staying?" asked Percy.

"Yup"

"This is gonna be the best year ever" the three of us were all smiling ear to ear with my arms wrapped around their shoulder.

"Cough, cough, cough" that was Nico, Thals, Pipes and Jason. They seemed confused. Katie and Travis were still arguing over who knows what and Conner was flirting with a girl from the next table. It was only then did I look around in the cafeteria and realised that everybody was staring.

"How about we go outside and we'll explain everything, people are starting to stare" I proposed.

"Always thinking of great ideas, aren't we Wisegirl?" said Percy. Everybody from our table got up and followed Percy out the door. He always had that leader kind of aura around him, but he won't accept it. He hates giving people orders. Yup, I know him pretty well.

Once we were out the door, I practically jumped on Percy's back. "I missed you so much, hey you're wearing that necklace I gave you before you left", he said while noticing the silver necklace around my neck.

"I missed you too and I always wear it".

"How about you give me another hug Annie", said Grover. I got of Percy's back and hug him.

"Always up to save the environment?" I asked. Ever since he was little Grover's dream was to save the wild and follow his grandpa Pan footsteps.

"Of course. How did you end up with these wackjobs we call our friends?"

"Hey, I am greatly insulted, well not really we are hanging out with these three baboons over here" said Thalia while pointing Leo, Travis and Conner. "Hey!"

"I'll tell you guys everything when we go outside", I said.

We decided to sit under a tree behind school.

"Sit around little ducklings, it's story time" I said like I was talking to 5 year olds.

"Yay!" said Leo and Piper smacked his arms.

"Percy, Grover and I have known each other since we were in diapers. We grew up with each other and we became best friends", I said.

"I thought I was your best friend Perce", said Leo.

"Shut up, I'm rethinking of being your friend", said Percy.

"Well, that hurt".

"As I was saying before somebody rudely disturbed story time, we were best friends. Then when we were twelve, my dad got a job in San Francisco and we moved there. Then my dad got a new job here so we moved back. The end", I finished.

"So, do you know anything embarrassing about Percy and Grover? You know so we could use it as blackmail", asked Travis."

"Well there was that time in 5th grade, we went to an old battle field and Seaweed brain fired a ca-", I couldn't finish my sentence because Percy covered my mouth with his hands, so I licked them.

"Ew! Why did you do that?" he asked while cleaning his hands on my shoulder.

"You put your hands on my mouth" I said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Well I didn't want them to know what happened"

"I remember that day, you blew up the school bus", said Grover and everybody busted out laughing.

"Wait, wait, wait. Seaweed brain?" asked Katie.

"Ya, his brain a big chunk of seaweed"

"Can't argue with that logic", said Nico, I almost forgot he was there. He kind of seemed to blend with the shadows. He reminded me of a friend I had back in San Francisco with his pale olive skin.

"Do you have a nickname for Annabeth?" asked Thalia.

"Yup, Wisegirl"

"That's so cute they have nicknames for each other", said Piper. "See, I told you they looked like a great couple", I heard her whisper to Thalia.

"Do you guys have your schedule?" I asked Percy and Grover. They handed me their schedule which were in their back pockets.

"Yay, Grover we have period 1, 4 and 7 together and Percy we have all the same classes except 8th period"

"We have lots of catching up to do. How about you and Grover hang out at my place and stay for dinner? I bet my mom will be thrilled to see you", asked Percy with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure your mom is the best" and it is true his mom is awesome. She is so sweet and caring and makes the best blue chocolate chip cookies.

"Sorry, but I can't. I have an important meeting for Save the wild club after school", said Grover.

"It's cool. It'll just be me and Wisegirl" said Percy while poking my belly.

"Stop it. It tickles. Common let's head to class."

**Review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I understand if you want to either throw knives at me or strangle me with your bear hands. School started yesterday and during the past month I had to babysit my sisters, which may sound easy but is the most difficult thing ever. This chapter is longer, well it took me a long time to write it. **

**Did you guys see the Sea of monsters movie? It was good but not that great. What scared me the most was the mist, seriously!**

**Did you guys see the Mortal instruments's City of bones. I can't wait to see it! I loved the series, I read all of them in 2 weeks.**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

Annabeth's POV

I still can't believe it my Seaweed Brain, Goatboy and I are back together again. This year might be fun.

When Percy and I entered art, we (well I) decided to sit in front. Once we sat down I said:

"So, Percypoo?" I asked while trying not to laugh.

"Ugh, you met Calypso? She is awful, we went on one date cause she keep annoying me to go out with her, then I let her down gently. But she keep annoying me and told everybody we were going out. She is too clingy. I mean, I can't blame her, look at me. Who wouldn't want a piece of this?" he said while pointing his body.

I couldn't help letting a little blush rise up my cheeks, good thing the teacher arrived so Percy wouldn't see my blushing. Wait hold up, why am I blushing? Sure, I had a little crush on Percy when we were younger but it's been 5 years and yeah, he had grown to be very good looking, who am I kidding, he was gorgeous with the same amazing sea green eyes I have missed and his messy hair that looked good on him. But I can't possibly be falling for him after an hour of seeing him back.

I got snapped out of my train of thoughts when someone poked my side.

"Hey, Annie, want to be my partner for this project?" asked Percy while doing puppy dog eyes.

"Sure", I had no idea what he was talking about and I _hate_ not knowing. I must have seem confused cause Percy explained, "You know the project in partners", he started.

"Yes Seaweed Brain, I got that part when you asked me to be your _partner_ for this _project_", I said stating the obvious.

"Well we have to represent your partner in a piece of art that you will draw, paint or sketch."

"Oh, sorry, I guess I wasn't really paying attention", I said kind of embarrassed.

"That's fine, we only have 15 minutes left **(AN: I know, I know, time past really fast. Let's just say the teacher spent a lot of time explaining) **so let's catch up. So, how are Helen and the boys?"

"Well, Helen's still a bitch but she screams less (okay that is a lie she is more horrible than she was before, but I didn't want to worry him) and the boys are all grown up now. So how is your Sally?" she hates Being called Mrs, it makes her feel old.

"Great, she is getting married next month."

"With who?"

"With our English teacher, Mr. Bolfis."

"So that's what Thals was talking about. Isn't it awkward for you?"

"Yup, the absolutely, but if my mom is happy so am I. He is really nice and caring, he even asked me to marry mom before he proposed. And it is nice to have a _nice_ father figure."

I remember his last stepfather, Smelly Gabe. He is just as bad as Helen, except all he does is eat, drink and hit when he doesn't get what he wants. But when we were 9, it got really bad he started to beat Sally and Percy. One day I was over at their apartment with Percy in his room helping him with homework and heard fist pounding. Me and Percy decided to investigate and we found a bruised up Sally on the floor, Percy then admitted that Gabe has been beating them for quite a while now and he hadn't told me cause Gabe said if he told me, I would also get punished. I couldn't stand it anymore so I called the police as soon as possible and they arrested Smelly Gabe. That was the last time we saw him.

"Hello, earth to Wisegirl", said Percy waving his hand in my face. "Annie, you've got to quit doing that you're starting to worry me, going of to unicorn land like that."

"Sorry, had a flash back."

-SKIP TO 8TH PERIOD-

"Meet you at the front door after class, Annie...(cue the glares coming from me) –beth. I have swim practice", said Percy.

"Okay, later."

I entered architecture class and went to the teacher, he had blonde hair that looked weirdly familiar.

"Hello, I'm the new student, Annabeth Cha- MALCOM! What are you doing here?" I said while hugging him, I was probably making a scene here but who cares. I haven't seen him in 8 months. See Malcom is my older step-brother on my mother's side last time I saw him he was working with my mom at her company.

"Annabeth, your father told me you were going to attend school here. It's so great to see you", he said hugging me back. "Mom said I worked too much and needed a break so I've been teaching here this year. There's the bell you should take a seat. Let's catch up this weekend."

"Sure." As I was walking to an empty desk, I tripped but lucky for me and my 12 years of gymnastic, karate, tae kwon do and judo practice, I had fast reflexes. So I tucked and rolled and landed in this cool ninja like crouch. I must have made a scene cause next thing I now everybody was clapping. I smiled and looked around for the cause of my tripping cause Annabeth Chase is not clumsy. And guess whose foot was sticking where I tripped, Calypso. She just faked a smile and looked in front as if nothing happened.

"Hello class, today we will be starting a new project in pairs: Kyle and Maia, Beatrice and Tobias, Clary and Jace, Simon and Isabelle, Alec and Magnus**(AN: I needed pair ideas, don't judge me)**, Sophie and Julie, Gabe and Sam and Annabeth and Calypso."

"WHAT! But-" we said at the same time.

"No buts, no switching partners and no complaining. For this project you and your partner will design from scratch a 3D replica of a city and you will have to choose a culture from this hat which you will use as inspiration."

"But M. Brain can't I do this alone? I think that Annabell will prefer that to", asked Calypso

"I for one agree with Calypso", I said.

"I said no buts and no, you must work in pairs or else I might as well not grade it and give you a zero", said Malcom.

"Fine", we grumbled.

"Now the surface must be 1m by 1m and this assignment is due in 3 weeks. Now, Kyle and Maia pick a culture." I didn't really listen to the culture picking. "Annabeth, Calypso the last culture left is ancient Greece. Class dismiss".

"Hey Calypso, let's get this project over with as fast as possible, so tomorrow after school at that cafe nearby."

"Sure, whatever."

I went to my locker, took my necessary books, walked outside, sat on the steps and opened up my good ancient Greece architecture book there was still 15min left before the final bell. I always was fascinated by ancient Greece my mom is Greek. So the architecture class project is going to be a breeze.

I was caught up in my book, I didn't realise that Percy was walking up to me so when he laid a hand on my shoulder, I judo flipped him.

"Oh my gods, Percy don't sneak up on me."

"Ouch. I didn't sneak up on you. I've been calling your name for 5 minutes."

"Oh sorry, here let me help you up."

"Common my car is this way", we said at the same time.

"No we'll take my car», I insisted.

"No, my car."

"Don't be silly, we will take my car."

"No, my car."

"No, my car."

"NO, MY CAR!"

"NO MY CAR!"

"NO, MY CAR!"

"Fine we'll settle this the old fashion way", I said.

We each took a deep breath.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

"Ha! Rock beats scissors. Let's go", I always used to win at these.

"Wait, I forgot I had to give Thalia and Jason a ride home. We live in the same apartment building and Thalia has track practice and Jason football."

"Well, leave Jason and Thalia your car keys they can drive home with your car, Thalia has her drivers liscence."

"What?! No way am I leaving Blackjack with that road maniac."

"You named your car Blackjack like your bicycle you had in 5th grage?"

"Yup"

"Thanks cus, some people say some other words I can't say in front of Jason he's too young to know", Thalia said walking up to us.

"Dude, we are the same age how many times do I have to tell you. Oh and I know what the words are I was mostly in the car with you", responded Jason.

"What do you mean by mostly? Wait I don't want to know", I said.

"Kelp for brains, just give me your car keys", said Thalia. Percy seemed really hesitant so I grabbed the car keys and gave them to Thalia. Just before handing them to Thalia I asked:

"Wait, why can't Jason drive?"

"Cause baby Jason failed his driver's test", said Thalia as if she was talking to a baby.

"Shut up Thals, it's not funny."

"You're right it's not funny, it is hilarious."

"Just give her the damn car keys."

-In the car-

"I didn't know Thals and Jason are your cousins", I said.

"Well, long story short, Thalia ans Jason are my long lost cousins from my dad side", he responded.

"Oh, how about Nico, the Stolls, Katie, Leo and Piper?" I asked.

"A lot of questions, as always. Nico's dad and mine were really good friends back then. The Stolls accidentally played a prank on me, I smelled coconut for a month, then Katie almost killed them and we started hanging out. Leo and Piper are Jason's best friends. So we all hung out together. Turn here."

"Are you still living at the apartment?"

"Yup."

"Then I know were we're going."

-5 minutes later-

"After you milady", said Percy in an awful British accent. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Hello sweetie, who is your fr- Annabeth is that you?" asked Sally, Percy's mom and the woman I considered to be my second mother.

"Sally! I've missed you. How did you know it was me?"

"I've missed you too and how could I forget those blonde curls and beautiful grey eyes. What are you doing here, not that I'm complaining." I kind of blushed at the compliment, normally people call me Blondie, Geek, Nerd, Book worm, Smart ass or Wise girl(in Percy's case).

"I moved back here a couple days ago because my dad got a new job offer."

"That's wonderful, so you're staying here for a while or at least for dinner?"

"Of course."

"Wonderful."

"Okay, girly meeting time over, now common Wisegirl, you are helping with my homework", said Percy.

"When did I agree to do that?"

"Right now, let's go..."

"I made blue chocolate chip cookies they're in the kitchen", said Sally.

"...After I finish eating the cookies", he said running to the kitchen.

"Leave some for me!"

* * *

"It's simple Seaweed brain, X+YxN=6.746245**(AN: I have exactly no idea what I'm talking about here)**", I explained for the 50th time. We were alone

"How do you find that simple?! I give up. Let's do the art project, I'm going to sketch."

"Well, I'm going to paint. Do you have paint somewhere."

-1 hour later-

I decided to paint a beach and if I do say so myself, I did an amazing job. But for Percy...

"Percy what is that?" I asked. His drawing looked like a stick with some yellow on top of it and grey circles for eyes... I think.

"That's you, see blonde hair and grey eyes."

"Are you serious, that took you an hour to do that?"

"Kids, dinner time", called Sally.

"Race ya?"asked Percy.

"You're on.

1

2

3

GO!"

Sadly, for Percy, I won. And diner was quite awkward, well for me it was. Paul Blofis A.K.A my english teacher A.K.A Percy's soon to be step-dad and Sally's soon to be husband was sitting right across from me during diner and it went something like this:

After I won the race. I turned to see my english teacher at the table, Percy did tell me Mr. Blofish will be joining us for diner but I did not know it was going to be this awkward.

"UHH, hi Mr. Blofis, how are you doing?" I asked awkwardly.

"Call me Paul outside of class. If your going to be Percy's girlfriend then you must make yourself comfortable around me", he said.

"WHAT!" Percy and I screamed at the same time. I was probably as red as a cherry and Percy was, well looking like me.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I know it's true but deep down it kind of hurt.

During diner Sally told us some embarrassing baby stories about Percy even thought I already know them it was still funny.

"When he was 3 years old, Percy thought that he could take the money from the fountain at the mall so when I wasn't looking, he dove right in and played in there, but he had to go pee and they put a special chemical that makes urine blue."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, it's funny every time", I said wiping tears off my face.

(Sound of phone vibrating)

"Go ahead sweetie, answer it", said Sally.

"Thanks", I said.

_Where are you? Come home know! and bring home some beer!_

Helen.

I must have frowned cause then Percy asked:

"Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yah. I just need to head home."

"Let me give you a ride", said Percy.

"It's fine, I have a car."

"Oh, right", said Percy sheepishly.

"Thanks Sally for dinner, it was delicious and Paul you seem like a great guy. I'm glad Sally found a guy like you." It is true they do look happy together and if Percy approved of him then he must be good guy.

"Wait Annabeth before you leave, here", Sally gave me a card.

_You are invited to the marriage of Paul Blofis and Sally Jackson_

"Of course, I've consider you as a daughter even when you were gone."

"I'd be honored to attend your wedding."

* * *

Leo's POV.

It was 9 o'clock and I was on coffee run to this cafe I liked to go to. I had to bring back a black coffee 2 sugars for Beckendorf, a vanilla mocha for the twins Nyssa and Jake and a iced lemonade for Harley. And who are they you might be asking. They're my siblings but my all came from different mothers, I know our dad is a jerk. The oldest is Beck, then Nyssa and Jake, then me the awesome supreme amazing commander Leo freakin Valdez and then the youngest, Harley our little 12 year old dude. We all work together at Back's mechanic shop and we were working over night for a car that we promised would be done by tomorrow(thanks a lot Nyssa).

When I entered the coffee shop the smell of coffee immediately hit my face, I gagged. I can't drink coffee or I'll be more hyper than I already am. I walked to the cash register and I spotted Jason and Piper in the corner. So being the amazing best friend I am, I decided to eavesdrop on them. I was all ninja like.

"Look Jason, you're a great guy, you're funny, smart, handsome. But I don't think this will work out. I think I'm falling for another guy", said Piper not even looking at Jason. Did she just break up with him? Last time I checked they were really happy together. I wonder who is the guy Pipes in crushing on. It could be me. Wait, what am I saying, I don't like Piper that way

_Uh, yes you do dude._

Shut up stupid voice in my head.

_You know I am you, so you just called yourself stupid._

Did not.

_Did too._

Did not.

_Dude, you're mind arguing with yourself. This is so weird. Anyways, just face it. You like Piper._

Of course I like Piper, she's my best friend.

_No, you like like her. You are so naive._

I didn't know I knew that word.

_You've had a crush on her ever since 3th grade, when you guys first became friends. And you were jealous of Jason for having more Piper time._

I do not.

_Yes, you do. Now that she's free you might have a chance with her._

I don't have a chance with her, she's Piper.

_So._

Well, first of she is now my best friends ex, well now she is and isn't there a rule about dating your best friends ex?

_That's a girl's rule. I think._

Oh, but it's still wrong.

_This is get stupid, I'm leaving and you know you like her, maybe even love her._

What! I do not love her! How can you leave if your in my mind?

_Uh, a freakin teleportation machine. BAM!_

Wow, I can't believe that worked.

I got back to reality realizing how stupid I must have looked while I was mind arguing myself.

"I know", said Jason.

"What?" asked a confused Piper. Even I was confuse, how did he find out her crush before I did?

"No, I'm not talking about the guy you're dumping me for, oh that sounded mean. I mean, I just haven't been feeling the same spark we had before."

"Oh."

"Well, can I at least know who you're crushing on", he said making the face, the puppy dog face. Everybody knows Piper is a sucker for the Grace twin's puppy dog eyes, their just so darn blue.

"Fine, the guy I dumped you for is..." she started. She waited for a moment of suspense and I leaned forward from behind the plant I was hiding behind.

She took a deep breath and...

Then I had to fall and face plant myself on the floor.

"Leo Valdez, what do you think you're doing?"asked Piper standing up. Oh she was mad, she had that face and that tone in her voice she used when she gets mad. Everybody in the cafe, which means 6 other people, were watching.

"What? No, are you okay Leo or just, oh hi Leo?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jason.

"Uh, a coffee run?" it came out more as a question.

"Then were's your coffee?" asked Piper.

"Can you guys at least help me up?" I asked. They each took my hand and dragged me at the table they were sitting at before.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" asked Jason.

"Eh, maybe", they glared at me,"Fine, yes I did eavesdrop, but I didn't mean to. As I was saying, I was on a coffee run then I saw you guys and you seemed to be in a deep conversation, so I listened. And it's not my fault you guys didn't notice me behind that plant."

"Fine, but you are buying me a strawberry smoothie", said Piper. Sometimes she can be really bossy.

_That is one of the many reasons you love her._

I know, wait, what are you doing back in my head?

_No reason. Bye. _

"So you guys broke up?"

"Yeah. It just didn't work", said Jason.

"Hey, I know this girl Reyna who I think has a crush on you."

"Really", he asked with hope in his eyes. Broken up for 2 minutes and he's already looking for another girl.

"Here's her number."

"Thanks you're the best."

"I know."

"You know I'm right here", said Pipes.

"I'll see you guys on Monday. Bye", then he left.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow, we will be eating tones of ice cream and watch chick flicks", I said in a girly voice. " Then, we can like totally paint our nails and stuff to like drown all your pain and stuff."

"But I'm not in pain."

"Well, I want to eat ice cream tomorrow. So tomorrow it will be just the two of us", is it me or is was she blushing at the last part. Must have been my imagination. But I couldn't stop a wave of hope that maybe she likes me more than a friend.

_I told you, you like her._

Shut up and get out of my head.

**Surprise! I made a little Leo moment. I just think that Liper(LeoxPiper) is better than Jasper(JasonxPiper). They are just so damn cute together. And there are not many Liper stories, so if you know any PM me please.**


End file.
